NomiRandy's Return
by InvaderXion
Summary: NomiRandy has waited inside the book since he was banished back inside by the ninja. But soon he'll be free and he wants revenge on the ninja, the one who ruined his fun. Will Randy and Howard be able to stop him a second time or will Randy and the town be lost forever? Story changed to my Wattpad Jade Ender.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my second new story in a pretty short time but fandoms keep pulling me in. I came up with the idea for this based on a reinterpretation of NomiRandy's line "no honkin way, I like it here". If you like the idea of and evil Randy here ya go. Cover art is by arrival-layne on Deviantart, look it up. Alright I'll get going with the story.**

Norrisville High

"Gotta take this bro, nomicon calls." Randy said pulling the glowing, buzzing book out of his book bag. Howard grumbled at the sight of it.

"Fine but don't expect me to just sit here and watch you in that book." Howard said, his dislike for the book was apparently. Especially with the weekend they had been planning. It was going to be the bruceist.

Randy pulled open a random locker door and stepped inside. As Howard walked away grumbling he opened the book, unaware of the person who was already there.

"Ahhh." Randy screamed as he fell down the paper looking world, he landed feet first on a familiar looking plateau.

"Lay it on me Nomicon, what have we got today?" He said starring up at the sky. An image of two transparent ninjas fighting appeared. One had glowing red eyes. He quickly slashed through the middle of the other making him fall over dead.

"A ninja divided can be his own worst enemy." The graffiti like letters spelled over head.

"What the juice does the mean Nomicon?" Randy retorted to the books cryptic message, as always. Instead of a reply he was thrown out, falling to notice a figure who was approaching.

Being thrown head first out of a locker was not a fun way to wake up from being shlooped. Randy stood up quickly. As he looked back Julian emerged from the same locker.

"What? Julian, where you in there the whole time?" He exclaimed exasperated. He did not like the idea of Julian seeing him with the Nomicon or being stuck in the same locker for the matter.

"Yes it is my locker." Julian made a strange chuckling sound. "That's a fantastic book you have there, may I see it."

"Um, I have to go now so no." Randy said hurrying off, sloppily putting the nomicon in his book bag. Or so he thought, he may be a ninja but he didn't notice the nomicon fall back out.

Julian ran up and grabbed it before Randy could notice, swooning over the mysterious old book. Randy ran into history just before the bell taking his seat next to Howard.

"Sorry, about that bro. The nomicon was just acting wonk as usual." He apologized, he knew his friend didn't really like being blown off for ninja business.

"It's fine. Don't forget you owe me the bruceist weekend ever Cunningham. None of your training or anything else like that." Howard said starring at his bro.

"Of course." He told Howard with a definite nod. But under his breath his said, "I can't promise that."

After school

Howard and Randy headed home on a strangely uneventful Friday, no monster or robot attacks. But as they went home to begin their bruce weekend something else was preparing to ruin it.

Julian sat alone in a dark room starring at a black and red book. He finally got the courage to flip it open and was sucked in. He screamed loudly and girlishly as he fell onto the same plateau Randy stood on earlier. A figure appeared in front of him.

"Randy what's going on?" He asked fearfully, the usual dark mystery gone from his voice. The hooded Randy said nothing as he tackled Julian over the side. Back in Julian's room he sat up his hat falling off. He sat up.

"Uh, creep. It'll have ta do for now, till I get my hands on the ninja." He said in a strangely Boston sounding accent. As he disappeared his eyes glowed red.

**Short introduction, a few quick things. I'll be switching P.O.V. a lot from here on out it won't just be third, I don't really understand the use for the slang words so I won't use them that oftenly, lastly please review. I'll try to update but I've got a full plate. I bid you adieu, tata.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back to this, hopefully this one would go better than the chapter I wrote earlier for my other story. Well I'll get on with this, I have written this story first on Wattpad if you read on there I might publish the original story. NomiRandy may act a little OOC. Onto this story.**

Greg's Game Hole

"That was so me." Howard said, angrily arguing with Randy.

"It was defiantly me." Randy replied with a smirk on his face. Howard squirmed under his gaze.

"What the juice? We are so gunna rematch." He yelled, Randy simply laughed. They began to get ready for the next round when someone called out Randy's name.

"Oh Randall." A voice behind them said. They turned around to see Julian devoid of his usual black hat.

"Hey Julian, do you need something? I'm about to waste Howard in this game." Randy said being polite, after everything Julian's been through Randy tries to be nice to him.

"What the juice Cunningham? I am so going to beat you." Howard said angrily. Turning back to the game.

"Anyway, what is it Julian?" Randy asked turning back to a Julian who seemed to be very angry and was having a hard time calming down.

"Yes ninja, follow me." Julian said walking away towards the back. Worried Randy ran after him. They ended up in the slightly cleaner back alley.

"Umm, so what's this about me being the ninja? Where did you get the crazy idea?" He asked nervously. Letting people know who he is, is not a good idea.

"Oh just a book I happened to read." Julian said Randy immediately knew what he was talking about.

"The nomicom!" He breathed searching frantically through his bag. It wasn't there. He turned around to see that it was in Julian's hand.

"This book is quite interesting would you like to read some?"

As the three of them fell Randy saw Julian freaking out. He knew there was someone else but couldn't tell who he was. They landed down in a tall pagoda. Julian whimpered and scampered back away from the one who had possessed him.

"Oh finally. That was getting really annoying, all this kids blubbering. Beat it goth boy." NomiRandy said waving his hand and a hallway appeared Julian scampered down it headed to the door with the exit sign.

Randy stood in confusion staring at his doppelganger. NomiRandy smirked.

"I thought you were gone." Randy said moving away.

"I ain't gone. I've been stuck here the entire time. Waiting for someone weak like that kid to come along. Him I could use." NomiRandy said staring Randy down. He moved back more.

"What now?" Randy asked kind of fearfully. He was scaring Randy with the way he was speaking.

"Simple, we get on with the fun." NomiRandy said. He jumped at Randy tackling him to the ground. Randy tried to escape his grip rolling around. They rolled down a hall that Julian had run down earlier.

Finally braking free from the hold and pinning down Nomi Randy. Randy looks around.

"Nomicon! What do I do? I need your help." Randy said hoping to have some advice to stop NomiRandy.

"**A ninja divided can be his own worst enemy."** Was all the Nomicon said, again. Randy was thrown off NomiRandy.

"Sorry your little book can't help you now." Nomi Randy said making Randy back up more.

"What's your deal?" Randy exclaimed still confused.

"Oh you'll know soon." Nomi Randy said pushing himself and Randy through the exit door.

Back in the Real World

Randy sat up quickly, very confused he looked around.

"What just happened?" He asked looking back down at his book which had closed up. Julian was nowhere to be seen. Getting up he put the book in his bag and walked back in completely confused about what happened, mostly because he couldn't remember.

Finding his friend Howard playing a game and failing.

"What up Cunningham? What did Julian want?" He asked keeping his eyes on the game. Randy shook his head.

"I have no idea, all I remember is walking outside." Randy exclaimed. Howard didn't even look up from the game.

"Cool, now watch as I kick you cheese!" Howard said. Randy just stared at him and decided to leave. Walking outside heading home he wondered what just happened.

"_**I could tell you."**_

**That's all for now, I've written parts of this while I was out of school so that's all for now. I'll be back soon. Please Review, well that's all for now folks. I bid you all adieu, tata.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey so this is gunna be a short little thing, I have to say that unfortunately will have to push this story back a little. By that I mean that I'm switching this story over to my wattpad account.

You'll have to go to my Wattpad account Jade Ender, my friend Nomi Norisu is the reason I'm going to finish this. I promised her that I'd work on this and I want to finish it. I hate delaying or moving projects but I'm working on other request at the moment.

So if you're a fan of Danny Phantom or Conan the Barbarian I'm doing a story soon with the aid of t-rex989. I need to do more research first but it will be up soon. Also if you know a lot about Conan please PM me, I really need help.

I'm sorry, chapter 3 of this story will be on Wattpad either today or tomorrow. I bid you all adieu, tata.


End file.
